Meeting again
by QuietFever
Summary: Something that I had to get out of my head. Mostly one shots.
1. Chapter 1

The two of them were not supposed to meet under these circumstances, running into each other on the cold, dark streets of Vale. Fate would rather dictate that they not meet at all. But they had, and once more things had been set in motion.

They stared at each other, noting how much they changed. He examined how his brother was now no longer the imposing, muscular demigod he once was; no longer a man full of rage and vengeance towards the world. He was now a scraggly teen, with blonde-hair and blue eyes, but still bore within him a flame that burned more brightly the sun. He wore blue jeans and a black hoodie, over which was a armour adorning his chest and shoulders.

'I see you got yourself a new mask.'

He smirked at his brother's remark. Though he may have changed in appearance, he was still the same cocky-man he had always been. 'I see you got yourself a new voice.'

His brother smirked back, understanding what he was talking about, his voice no longer as hoarse or angry as it had been in another life. He took a moment to examine his brother as he had done him. He to had lost his imposing and muscular figure, and his hair was no longer dark as the feather's of ravens. It was crimson, like blood and spiked back. His eye's and upper-face was hidden behind a white mask, a testament to the memory of a previous life.

A comfortable silence settled between the two as they silent reminisced over a time long since past. Then, as if rehearsed, the two raised their fists and pressed them against one another.

Adam smiled. 'It is good to see you again, Asura.'

Jaune smiled back. 'Likewise, Yasha.'

And the two brothers stood there, reunited, under a starlit sky.


	2. Chapter 2

He knew he couldn't stay in Beacon any longer. After recovering his memories of his past life, he realised that if he were to get anywhere near as strong as he once was, he would require a specific kind of training.

One that Humans would not survive.

This was why, in the dead of night, when Nora, Ren and Pyrrha were fast asleep, he slowly and surely exited the room. He felt regret that he couldn't take them with him. He had only recently just uncovered the memories of his past life, after his encounter with Yasha, or Adam as he now goes by. They were still his friends, that fact was never going to change, but the Ghoma...no, Grimm...were a great threat to this world.

He was tired of having everything he cared about taken from him. It didn't matter if it was in a past life. It didn't matter how long ago it was. He could feel every heart-wrenching and agonising moment as if they happened just the other day.

He calmed himself as he realised his aura was getting out of control. He would have plenty of time to allow his rage to take over during training. He walked away from the door and moved down the hall.

The next morning, his friends would wonder why he had disappeared. They would read the note he left them; a note explaining that he never made it into Beacon in the first place. They would be shocked, all but Pyrrha at least. They would be downcast and saddened by his departure and would look for him, but they would never find him.

For Jaune Arc had left Beacon.

* * *

He met his brother in the Forever Falls.

Yasha looked over at Asura, who had already been there for quite some time. Asura was sitting on a rock, in an area that meant quite a lot to Yasha, being the last place he ever saw HER...but that was another time, another life, a life that no longer mattered to him. Asura was deep in thought, something that Yasha found unusual, but he could guess what it was about.

'Do you regret your choice?'

Asura looked over at Yasha, an annoyed look on his face. 'No.'

Yasha let out a sigh. 'It's for the best.'

'I know.'

Asura got off the rock and faced Yasha, raising his fists. 'We gonna start or what?'

Yasha smirked. 'If that is what you desire, Jaune.'

Jaune smirked back. 'Here I come, Adam!'

Jaune and Adam charged at each other, their auras burning.


	3. Chapter 3

Like fire and lightning did the two of them sweep across the field; leaving a trail of destruction in their wake. The men and women, young and old, Hunters and Huntress watched in awe as the pair cut through the mass of Grimm like a sickle through wheat.

Like dolls were the soulless creatures of Remnant ripped, crushed, torn and tossed by the being covered in a pure white light, who roared and screamed with a burning rage that decimated what could be considered a heavenly visage; becoming more of a terrifying presence as it savagely attacked the Grimm like a wild, untamed beast.

Like paper were those enemies of men cut, sliced, diced and decapitated by that crimson blur; a trail of dead lying in its wake as it continued to flicker in and out of view; a ghostly visage on the battlefield who attacked with a hauntingly beautiful grace.

None dared to join the battle. None dare to interrupt. None dared to disrupt that terrifying, inhuman display of power. All they did was watch. Watch as they continued to kill. Watch as they continued to destroy. Watch as the battle drew to a close, as the being of white thrust its mighty fist through the head of the final Grimm; letting out one, final roar as the battle was done.

Then, just as quickly as those two had appeared, they vanished, leaving a stunned populace behind.

* * *

'Asura.' Adam asked as they sat around the campfire the red haired man had set up. 'Was it truly wise to get involved in that matter?'

Jaune grunted at his brother. 'What did you expect us to do Yasha? Simply sit by as that town was destroyed?'

Adam rolled his eyes under his mask. 'Of course not. However, we were not exactly subtle in our approach. Whether we wished for it or not, I am a wanted man in this world while you.' Adam smirked as he pointed at Jaune. 'Are the least impressive specimen of a Human I have come across.'

Jaune scowled, then smirked. 'At least I don't have to hide my face behind a mask. I bet you got the short end of the stick and ended up ugly as hell.' He snorted. 'I doubt you could find a wife like that.'

Adam frowned and touched his mask. 'I will have you know that you are mistaken in that regard.' He paused. 'Wait, are you implying that you could find a partner before I?'

Jaune's smirk still remained. 'Of course. As I recall, you couldn't even find a wife in your last life. I doubt you could even find one now.'

The usually calm Adam began to tap the hilt of his weapon, entertaining the thought of stabbing his brother repeatedly. He decided against it. 'That may be, but you weren't exactly a ladies man yourself. You didn't have women jumping at you from every corner.'

'Your sister did.'

The silence that followed, which under normal circumstances could be considered awkward or tense, was neither for the two of them. It was a silence of remembering what and who they had lost. Though neither understood how they ended up in this world, the fact remained that they were here. Which could mean...

'Yasha.' Jaune asked, his voice surprisingly soft. 'Do you...do you think she's out there?'

Adam shook his head. 'I don't know, Asura, but if we are here then there is a chance.' The masked man stood up. 'Which is why we should get back to training. I have no desire for my sister and niece to have to live in another world under threat from such ugly creatures.'

Jaune nodded and got to his feet. Cracking his knuckles and getting into his fighting stance, the blonde waited for his brother to do the same. When he did so, the two of them charged at one another, beginning another in a series of brutal sparring sessions.

* * *

Jaune and Adam continued to train till early hours of the morning, and still they didn't stop. So consumed where they that neither picked up the presence of the group that had arrived at their destination.

It was neither the gasps of surprise or the quick lowering of weapons that broke them out of their battle trance.

No.

It was a single name, uttered softly by a pair of thin, trembling lips.

'Jaune?'

The two stopped what they were doing, and the blondes head turned to see...


End file.
